kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 26
Summary The four ladies—Brilith, Lorraine, Ruche, and Leez—drop by Asha's room. She was expecting only Lorraine, and being ogled by the group makes her uncomfortable. Ruche says they absolutely had to see her today because it is Asha's birthday. Ruche offers up her present first, a swimsuit and floating patch that Asha had been looking for. Lorraine has no gift yet, but tells Asha she can have her pick from a shipment arriving from Eloth. Brilith's gift is a handmade red hat that is not quite Asha's style. Leez feels bad about not knowing about Asha's birthday, realizing that she is not as close to her as she thought. She quietly slips out of the room. When Asha decides to get dressed and go find her, Lorraine protests, saying that the resistance from a barrier with different attributes from hers must have put a huge strain on her. Asha replies that to the contrary, there was no resistance since she changed the barrier attributes to her own. Lorraine finds this to be absolutely brilliant, and recalls a past conversation with Laila in which she called Asha a genius. After moping alone around the temple grounds, Leez decides to put her gold coin to use and takes off to find Asha a present. 1-26 Asha with Atera's barrer orb.png|sky-wind-destruction 1-26 Lorraine and Laila.png|discussing Asha 1-26 Leez feeling left out.png|wants to be a friend, too Currygom's comment "It would be unfair to hold a popularity vote right now!" shouts Agni. Afterword The chapter AAA Magician (a.k.a. "Ridiculously Strong Asha") is finally complete. Some of you said that I strayed from the main plot, but thank goodness for the fans who like Asha and enjoyed the chapter. There are ten main characters of this webtoon (all of whom where in the Prologue) and there have been a few chapters where it seemed like Leez isn't the main character. But those chapters are necessary to connect the early and later chapters. The reason why I refer to Leez as the main character among the ten is because she appears as the lead most often. Leez doesn't retreat from the story often, and other characters retreat from the story more often than her. Leez simply has the most appearances. ■ When you see the four women side by side, it looks just like this picture. Brilith = a celebrity among commoners If Leez was a bit taller, she could have a nicer figure than Brilith. ■ The floating swimsuit is literally a swimsuit that floats on water. It's not bulky (?) like a life jacket and it looks exactly like a swimsuit, but it floats easily on water. If you wear it underneath your clothes, it still has the same effect. ■ Asha has a useless right arm, so if she falls in a body of water, she can't swim. So she'd been looking for this item. She can't cast any spells while she's struggling to not drown. But like Ruche mentioned, this item was discontinued and it was hard to find any new product. ■ If this item becomes damaged and gets fixed with recovery magic, on the surface it looks just like any other normal repair, but the ability to float on water disappears. The item that restores the ability is the floating patch. (It's only effective on floating swimsuits.) Unlike floating swimsuits, which are discontinued, there is still a recipe for floating patches so they continue to be sold everywhere. ■ Will it ever be shown how Brilith found out Asha's real gender? Hahaha. When Brilith found out she was a girl, rather than being disappointed, she was happy about it. ■ The background is Eloth. It doesn't show up properly but somehow... You can see high-rise buildings, so isn't the atmosphere quite different from that of Atera or Rindhallow? ■ The point here isn't to show that Lorraine is pathetic, hehehehe. Lorraine can be pretty cool if she was in charge of the barrier with Creation attributes to match her birthday attributes. However, she has an AA rank, yet someone else is in charge as the Priest of Creation, so Lorraine seems to be reluctant to be in charge of a barrier. ■ The popularity vote currently running in the FanCafe is the 1st one, like it says. A character's popularity could go up or down according to each episode's content, so I'll have these contests when people start to forget. I'll have the 2nd one maybe around Episode 50? Notes * We saw Lorraine trying to buy Riche's present for Asha earlier on. * Show/Hide Spoiler Asha later makes use of the swimsuit (apparently worn under her usual clothes) during the Water Channel quest. * Ruche already mentioned Asha's 3-year-long disappearance earlier. * When Leez thinks of the relationship between Brilith and Asha, we see a scene of both of them after they've arrived in Eloth. They're shown visiting the Sorceress's Fashion Bonanza. It mentions several Creation brands: Hella, Sabitri, Artram, Rakras, and Merihorn. It also mentions two names: Lutz Sairofe and Lorraine Rartia. ** Sabitri is the brand that made Brilith's next outfit, as well as the outfits worn by the Priest of Water. In Currygom's side novel, the brand was managed by close relatives of Meiwen Hael, the mother of Agwen Rajof. ** Artram is the brand managed by Lutz Sairofe. Lutz was first shown when Brilith described magicians. ** Merihorn is a chain of private magic academies, with branches in Atera, Kalibloom, and perhaps other cities. * "Will it ever be shown how Brilith found out Asha's real gender?" An extra scene in Volume 3 shows it. References